


In All the Right Places

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Series: Knot Plot at All [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Piercing, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets upset when Hank drowns himself in work, this is the result of all the sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Right Places

Hank sits on the side of the pool away from the water, writing notes furiously in his journal. He looks up for a minute, hearing Alex laugh while playing with Scott, before returning to his research.

Alex frowns when he looks over at his boyfriend scribbling into his notebooks. He shoos Scott away for a moment and dives under the water, swimming fast he pops up in front of Hank.  
The blue mutant doesn't even realize his boyfriend is sitting in front of him for a few moments, until he looks up again. 

Hank jumps throwing his journal into the air, and diving to catch it before it hits the water. He makes the catch just barely before turning to look at Alex. 

"Sorry didn't see you there,” the blue mutant mumbles apologetically. 

"I noticed. Why don't you sit that journal down and swim with us?" Alex says. He folds his arms on the pool deck and sets his chin onto them. He half grins up at the other man. Hank chuckles as well gathering his bag. 

"I'll come help you. I'm starting to get a headache anyway," He says with a smile wrapping Alex in his unused towel, and kissing the side of the blonde's neck as he does so.

"Come on Squirt, time to go back inside," Alex yells back at the boy. Scott pouts, and whines but still gets out following the couple back into the house. Alex pushes him up the stairs, "Go on go get dressed." 

Hank waits until they're in their room before turning to Alex as he changes into gym shorts and a large t-shirt.

"You okay?" the scientist asks combing out bits of his fur.

"Yeah, I guess." Alex says now in just boxers, he sits down on the bed. He groans and flops backwards onto the bed, arms open wide. "No, I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He whispers up to the ceiling. 

Hank goes to hover over his half-naked boyfriend, and cups his face in his hands. "Sorry. That's my fault.... I just, everyone's relying on me for certain things all the time, and I don't want to disappoint them," he scoffs. "I guess I didn't realize I was disappointing the person who means the most to me," he says softly trailing kisses up the blonde’s chest.

"I know, it just hurts sometimes,” Alex says softly, hands twisting into the scientist's blue fur, "and gets annoying." 

"I'm with you on the annoying thing," he mumbles turning to catch his fellow mutant's lips. "But I may have finally made a breakthrough on the new Cerebro so my hard work there will hopefully pay off. And then unless it's some real emergency I'm telling everybody else who asks me for a favor to fuck off." 

Alex smiles at his lover’s response, and lets the larger man pull him into his strong arms. Alex chuckles as the other man’s fur starts to tickle him; his hand grasps the blue fur lightly.

"I think I'll like that." He brushes through the blue gently, "Maybe just lock ourselves up in one of the suits; ya know one of the ones that has a kitchen and everything. Shut ourselves off from the rest of the house for a week or so." 

"That sounds like a plan." his chuckle turns into a purr when Alex continues to play with his fur. "I've missed this,” he says softly tracing patterns with one of his claws over Alex's back.  
After petting each other for a while, Hank shakes Alex gently. "Don't you have to make dinner?"

"Yeah, but me and Sean were going to double team it. He's probably wondering where I'm at and cursing me." He rolls the other man off him, "I should get going." 

Hank pulls Alex back against him. "We'll make it up to him later. Stay with me for awhile longer," he begs.

"But..." Alex whines, before letting himself be pulled into the scientist's arms. "Okay," he sighs out.

Hank turns to look at Alex. "If you really want to cook dinner, then please don't let me stop you," he says with a smile. 

"I don't but Sean's going to know you know, he's almost psychic sometimes I think," Alex replies as he lets himself be pulled back to cuddle against the other man's chest.

Hank nods kissing his boyfriend once more. "Well alright then go make dinner. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap, feels like I haven't slept in forever," the scientists yawns curling up against Alex's pillow.

The blonde shakes his head as he gets up and pats the other's shoulder. "Don't drool on my pillow sleepy head." He slips on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt making his way down to the kitchen.

The smell of food coaxes Hank from his slumber and he blearily blinks his eyes open. "Timeisit?" he mumbles into the pillow turning away and trying to catch five more minutes of sleep.

Alex slides into bed with him, down to his boxers already. He presses himself up against the scientist's furry back, arm sliding around to his front. 

"Come on babe wake up." He whispers into Hank's ear even as his hand wraps around the other's large cock and starts to pump. 

Hank groans cupping Alex's hand in his large paw and stopping his movements. "Alex please....." he groans. "Let a man eat first," he grumbles rolling over pulling the blonde against him. "Besides I'm going to need the energy for what I plan on doing to you later."

Alex groans, "Okay, I brought enough for the both of us." He pushes himself back up and grabs the tray, swinging it onto his lap. He waits for Hank to sit up. The scientist’s smiles sweetly. 

"Smells delicious," he compliments arranging it so that Alex is leaning against his chest and he's leaning against the headboard. "You do make the best homemade honey chicken." Hank nuzzles into Alex's neck.

Alex laughs as the man's fur tickles his neck gently. He leans back hard against the other man's chest, moving slightly to get comfortable. 

Hank bends forward to seize a piece of offered food from the fork. He grins as a bit of sauce drips down Alex's shoulder and promptly licks it clean. "Tastes better on you."

Alex shakes his head as he takes his own bite. "Your flattery will get you everywhere and you know it." He says through a grin.

Beast grins sucking a hickey over the spot before coming up for another bite, all while tracing the blonde's nipples with a pointed claw.

Alex pouts, "Can ya stop that? Eating is quite difficult with you doing that." He whines when the man pulls his nipple sharply and fidgets as his dick hardens in his boxers.

Hank grins turning to kiss the pout off Alex's face. "You love it." He says back before chewing on another piece of chicken.

"A little," The blonde admits, "but I wanna eat." He looks up and pouts some more.

Hank concedes stopping his torture and mumbles, "Anything for you, love." 

Alex holds up another piece of chicken, "Shut up and eat your chicken."

Hank does exactly as he's told eating with fervor, and still sneaking in a kiss or two.

"You're such a dick," Alex chuckles, shaking his head as he feeds him another piece. 

Hank chews before whispering in Alex's ear. "But you love my dick," he says with a pout.

"Yes but still," Alex pouts as his words are twisted once again.

Hank beams. "Alright I concede, I'll let you eat in peace," he says doing nothing more than stroking the blonde's arm every now and again.

Alex feeds him another piece of chicken as an award. He grins when the other mutant slurps it down almost without chewing in his haste.

"What?"Hank asks, looking at his lover. 

Alex brings his hand back and pats Hank's cheek, "You're adorable."

"Why thank you. Can I kiss you now?" Hank asks with a smile.

“Yes,” Alex replies as he shakes his head a grin still on his face. The blonde leans closer to the other. 

Hank smiles cupping Alex's cheek and setting the tray aside. He leans forward taking 

"This is more like it," he says as he pulls away.

Alex sighs slightly at the depravity of his boyfriend when he leans forward for another kiss. The blonde lets the scientist attack his face. He responds eagerly, even nibbling lightly at the other man's lips. 

Hank hums, flipping Alex beneath him and resumes teasing the blonde's exposed nipples. The scientist’s other hand tracing a claw down the other boy's inner thigh.

Alex groans deeply, trying not to squirm. He doesn't quite want to stay still knowing that the pain of being cut would bring him that much more pleasure. The thought of Hank being upset at hurting him calms that need and leaves him whining with want.

Hank traces kisses down the boy’s chest, and quickly divests him of his boxers and gently ever so gently engulfs Alex's cock.

Alex gasps as he holds himself taunt, his whole body feeling like he's being burned by the sun. His hands weave into the soft fur at the back of the blue mutant's head. 

The scientist groans around the appendage casting his yellow eyes up to catch the look on his lover's face. Hank smiles as he feels his fur being pulled. He pulls off with a pop to stare up at Alex. 

"You like that baby?" he asks licking just the tip of the cock in front of him.

Alex breaths harshly through his clenched teeth, "yeeeeesss." His hands twisting harder into his lover's fur causing the blue mutant to hum.

The scientist grins at his lover’s reaction making his way back up and digging in their bedside drawer. He pulls out a ridiculously thick royal blue dildo.

"It's been so long figured I should prepare you for the knot as well. Of course then again you would take it no matter what, wouldn't you Alex? You're such a slut for it aren't you?" He asks breeching the boy with just the tip of his dry finger.

Alex's head rocks back and forth on his plaid pillow. His hand coming up to block the sounds even as he whimpers out, "yes yes yes yes yes yes." He looks through hooded eyes down at the other; his breathing becomes ragged as the other man pushes his blunt finger even further in.

Hank becomes a little worried looking at Alex like that and pulls his finger out, and gently reaching up to cup the hands that are covering the blonde's ears. 

"Alex?" the scientist asks uncertain leaving the dildo and lube at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm going to come just by your damn voice." Alex whines his hand coming up to pound onto the other man's chest lightly. "That's unfair." 

Hank chuckles a little into the pillow and kisses the side of Alex's neck. "Is that all and here I was worried I was hurting you." 

He reaches into the drawer again and pulls out a small silicone ring. "Don't worry, you won't be able to come until I want you to." he whispers lubing the ring before sucking the boys cock into his mouth on more time, and then sliding the ring over it. "How’s it feel?"  
he asks teasing the boys cock with his hand.

"Oh god," Alex whines, squirming underneath the man's touch. "It’s almost unbearable." His eyes close shut as he grasps the sheet under him tightly.

"Do you want it off?" Hank as concern lacing his voice as his hand hovers over the ring ready to remove it asap.

"No it’s a good unbearable." Alex chuckles, his hand reaching down to lace it with one of the other's paw like hands. "I think I like it." 

Hank just smiles and shakes his head. "I always knew you were kinky." He says capturing his fellow mutant's lips in a kiss once more. 

He coats the rest of his fingers in lube and reinserts two into his lover’s hole. "DO you think you could take my whole hand?" he asks curling both fingers inside the blonde searching for that spot.

"God I don't know." Alex gasps out, "Probably, yeah, yeah I think so." He groans as the man presses hard into his prostate.

Hank shakes his head and leans down to tease the boy’s thighs. He pulls the two fingers out and coats them in more lube along with a third finger, plunging them all back in without warning. The scientist scissors and curls his fingers glancing up once in awhile to make sure Alex is okay.

Alex squirms and moans as he feels the other man move carefully within him. The blonde's body opens up slowly, causing pleasure to course through his body. He knows that the more he opens the closer they are to their goal.

"Tease yourself." Hank commands as he slips a fourth finger in, and trails his other hand up over Alex's toned stomach. He gasps a little in shock and presses down lightly on the boy’s abdomen. 

"Jesus!" he growls. "You're so full I can feel my hand inside you. God you're amazing!” he cries kissing the boys hip.

Alex's whole body shakes with need as he lets his hands travel over his tan skin. One of them stops, flicking at his hard nipples and the other slides down and grasps at his throbbing red cock. He tries to thrust back on the other man’s hand wanting more to open him up for the other man.

Hank growls watching his lover do as he's told. He grasps the blonde's hips though to keep him from thrusting. 

"Relax love; I'm going to take care of you." He whispers kissing back down and removing his hand. "I don't trust myself to go any further," he whispers placing a kiss to his thigh before coating the dildo and slipping it in. Hank grins at Alex, and then flips the vibrator on.

Alex whimpers his hands coming up to grip the other man's shoulders as his hips start to rotate onto the pulsing toy. His channel opening wide as he accepts it fully into his wanton body.

"You are so beautiful like this," the blue mutant murmurs peppering Alex's body with kisses. 

"You know you are allowed to tell me when you've had enough." He whispers before nibbling the blonde's ear.

Alex brings a hand up to slide through the fur of his lover neck and up to the side of his head, "Never have enough with you." He gasps when the blue mutant thrusts the dildo even further in, "Oh god love being filled." He moans as his head collapses to the other's shoulder.

Hank moans kissing the other man's neck and rutting his own swollen cock against his thigh. "Fuck Alex I could come just from watching you like this."

Alex moans loudly at the man's words, he bites down hard onto Hank's neck. His body starting to thrust onto the throbbing toy even as his channel spasms for the realize that isn't going to come.

The scientist moans holding his lover watching him come undone. "Think you're ready for the real thing?" Alex pulls back his hand that's still grasped in the other man's hair pulling hard. "Yes God Yes, get the fuck in me." 

Hank chuckles coating himself in lube and removing the toy before he roughly enters his lover. "Fuck Alex!" He groans furry head flung back as he grips the boys hips. "Oh even after all of that you're still tight," he whimpers before starting a brutal rhythm.

The other man's thrusts pulls soft whines out of the blonde with each movement in and out of him. He grasps tightly onto the other. His hips start their natural movement to pull him in even further, trying to pull move pleasure into his already over stimulated body. 

Hank moans again feeling himself begin to swell. "How does the piercing feel love?" He groans angling his hips to his the sweet spot inside Alex with the silver stud. 

"Fucking fantastic," he groans as the piercing rubs over his swollen prostate. His back arching as he continues to take more and more of the other's swelling cock. 

"God Alex!" Hank groans pushing harder to get past the start of his knot. "I'm close god so close Alex!" He moans leaning over the other man to kiss his chest. "I'm going to remove the ring now, don't come." He whispers lubing the nearly purple cock.

Alex whines as his lover slides off the ring, his hands grasping tightly onto the other mutant. He bears down when he feels the other man's knot pressing against his already stretched opening. "I want you in me." He growls out. 

"Okay." he concedes throwing the ring to the floor and continuing to pound mercilessly into his lover. Hank feels himself swell more and begins to rub Alex's cock. "I'm close, so close. FUCK ALEX!" the scientist cries as he comes pulsing hot inside his lover his knot keeping them together. Hank rubs furiously at the other man's cock.

Alex hisses as he feels the other man pump into him, his body arching as it feels the heat rush through him. He moans loudly, almost a scream as he feels his completion rush over him and he shoots onto the other man's hand. He collapses against his lover’s chest, breathing erratically as he comes down from the high.

Hank smiles, wrapping his arms around Alex and runs his fingers through his hair. "I love you." He whispers wiping his hand on the sheet. "You know we really should plan ahead for this." He says attempting to pull out causing both him and Alex to hiss.

"I love you too." Alex whispers and groans after the other man tries to pull out. "It’s night time, it’s not like anyone is going to be looking for us." He murmurs, "I like being so close to you." The blonde wraps his own arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"I meant by having a washcloth nearby." Hank chuckles, running a hand down Alex's back. The scientist gently kisses his cheek. "I like being so close to you too."

"The blankets will wash," Alex replies with a grin on his face. He snuggles up closer to the other man's chest. "god you're so warm, even by my standards." 

Hank smiles at the other man as he continues to rub the smaller man’s back. "Fur tends to do that," he says pulling the sheet up over them. "Get some sleep love, because I have so much more planned for you." Hank mumbles drifting off himself.

Alex wakes up with a soft whine as Hank rotates him so his back is facing the blue mutant. He whimpers as he's pushed down at a even better angle so he completely engulfs the other man's knot once again. 

"Told you I had more planned," he grunts thrusting deep and hard into his lover. He braces himself with one hand while the other comes around to pinch the blonde's nipples.

Alex whimpers as his nipples are tortured between the scientist’s fingers. He lets himself get moved with the thrusts, whining as his hardening cock is ignored. 

Hank tries to thrust harder his already half-swollen knot preventing him from doing so. He growls in frustration and nips at Alex's shoulders. He flips Alex so the blonde is now riding him, and Hank groans at the sight of his cock disappearing inside his lover.

Alex's hands brace against the other man, as he tries to angle himself to create the friction he wants. The smaller man’s throbbing cock finally rubbing against the other man’s stomach giving the blonde his needed friction. Hank's aching member rides perfectly over the other mutant’s sweet spot.

"Alex" Hank hisses throwing his head back against the pillows, gripping hard at the other man's hips and pulling him over his throbbing member. 

Alex leans down kissing the other man's chest before nipping at it playfully. His hands brushing over the skin and fur and pulls at it playfully.

Hank moans at the light tugs. "Tease." he whimpers thrusting and pulling the other man over his body. "Alex please something." he begs.

Alex leans back, his body arching to take the hard member in completely once again. He squeezes his inner muscles tightly, please when it brings a cry from his lover. He does it repeatedly, groaning as he feels the hard not expand inside of him.

"Ah yes fuck yes Alex." Hank moans. The furry mutant wraps a hand around his lover’s neglected cock and strokes gently.

Alex thrusts forward into the other's hand until he's locked in place by the still expanding knot. His channel wrapped tightly around the other man's cock, it in itself one of the reasons he cannot move.

Hank comes again from Alex's help. He whimpers as he comes stroking his lovers member a little faster. "Come for me Alex."

Alex whines long and hard as he follows his lovers command, coming hard over his hand and chest. He falls forward bracing himself with his hands. 

Hank catches the blonde easing him to his chest. "Thank you," he whispers cradling Alex against him. "I don't think I've ever been this deep, or thick before." He says with a purr as the blonde continues to play with his fur.

"That was good wasn't it." Alex replies quietly. He looks up at him with a smile, "How many more times you got in you bit boy?" 

“Amazing, and far too many for you to handle. Remember what happened last time?" He asks kissing Alex's chest.

"But I liked it." Alex rubs a hand up the scientist's side. "You could fill me up and milk me dry." He whispers huskily.

Hank groans as his cock gives a half hearted twitch inside the blonde. "I might have to take you up on that." The blue man’s hands grasp at the other man’s thin hips.

"Hmmm." Alex moans as he licks up the side of the blue mutant’s neck. "Just might?" he questions softly. 

The scientist moans into the pillow. "Keep that up and it will definitely become a yes," he whimpers.

"Keep what up love?" He nips at the other man's chin. "This or," He moves down and bites at the dark blue nipples, "This." 

Hank arches his back trying to get closer as his lover pulls away. "That." he cries. "God you're insatiable.”

"Not as much as you are love." Alex whispers as he begins to rock his hips trying to keep the other man swollen within him, keeping him tightly shut. 

Hank practically sobs at the movement. "Damn Alex." he whines trying to thrust against the other man. "Sensitive." he murmurs. 

"Oh babe I think I have more right then you to complain about being sensitive." Alex smirks as him as he continues to rock 

"Fu-uck baby," Hank reaches forward to grasp the other man's cock again. "I think I have to punish you for this," Hank moans. 

Alex smirks and hisses out, "Oh and how would that be?" His eyes sliding shut as he moves into the other's touch.

"Well first I would tie you down, and then I would probably spank you with the dildo on high. So it wo-ah-ould slide deeper every time, and then maybe just maybe if you apologized I would fuck you and let you come." Hank moans bucking his hips. "God I'm close again how do you do that?"

Alex grins down at him, as he arches his back again. He sits himself down hard onto the other man's throbbing member. The blonde rotates his hips in small circles as he squeezes his channel around the hard dick inside him.

"Alleeexxx." Hank whines fisting one hand in the sheet the other coming to grip the blonde's hips with bruising force.

Alex rolls his hips faster. "Come on baby, just come for me," he growls out. He clenches his inner muscles even harder trying to pull the other's completion from him.

Hank moans grasping both of Alex's hips. "Yes, oh fuck!" he yells coming deep inside the other mutant once more.

Alex gasps as the heat surges through him once again and he lets himself continue to rock his hips steadily on the still hard and pulsating cock.

Hank manages to roll them over, and take Alex's cock in hand stroking firmly. "Come on baby." Hank encourages. "I'd suck it if you'd ever let me out of you." he whispers with a bite to Alex's neck.

Alex whimpers at the thought but simple thrusts into the other man's hand. He lets himself feel the delicious pull of the other man's cock lock deep within him. The knots girth causing his hole to stretch so deliciously that it is almost to the point of pain.

Hank strokes thumb flicking the slit. "Are you close?" he asks sucking one of the blonde's nipples into his mouth again.

Alex nods his head against the other man's forehead. "Yes, yes, fuck yes," he whispers as he body starts to tremble through his release. He comes hard and fast spraying white over the other's blue fur.

Hank chuckles and licks the bit of come from his lip. "I'm surprised you had that much in you." 

Alex nods. "Yeah, but it has been awhile," he replies quietly, always trying to come up with a reason. 

"Hasn't been that long," Hank replies before giving a kiss to Alex's neck.

"It's been over a month. We're not in our 50s that is a long time," Alex replies with a huff. 

"How many more rounds do you want?" He asks coyly and chuckles wrapping his arms around the other man.

"How many can you give me?" Alex growls, his fingers digging into the other man's hot flushed flesh. "I want to not be able to walk without the feel of you for a week." 

Hank groans trying to thrust further into the blonde. "Let's sleep for a bit," he suggests unable to do much with his knot swollen inside Alex.

"Yeah good idea, bozo," Alex replies with grin cuddling up into the blue mutants arms. His head notched under the other man's chin.

Hank purrs at the touch. "Love you," he mumbles once more placing a kiss the blonde's forehead.

"Love you more,” Alex murmurs back, hands digging into the soft blue fur.


End file.
